<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My 'the galaxy is endless" book analysis by 5secondsofraylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174112">My 'the galaxy is endless" book analysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsofraylee/pseuds/5secondsofraylee'>5secondsofraylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsofraylee/pseuds/5secondsofraylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my book analysis i had to do <em> for a grade</em> and i did it on a fanfic haha</p><p>much &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My 'the galaxy is endless" book analysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/gifts">cosmogony</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raylee Clark<br/>
Short<br/>
Page 1</p><p>Some helpful knowledge before reading this book analysis :<br/>
The definition of soulmate in this story is:<br/>
soulmate<br/>
/ˈsəʊlmeɪt/ • noun<br/>
A person who was made from the same star as you.</p><p>A.U. stands for alternate universe. </p><p>These characters are not mine, nor the authors. They are part of a manga/anime series called “Haikyuu!!”</p><p>ALS, or amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, is a progressive neurodegenerative disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and the spinal cord. It has no known cure.</p><p> </p><p> I chose a short story that I found on Archive of Our Own. It’s a story about a boy named  Kenma Kozume and Tetsurou Kuroo, who are in their second and third year at Nekoma high school. It is a soulmate A.U.    Kenma and Kuroo were childhood best friends, and at the age of sixteen they got their “soulmate marks” which were the last words your soulmate will say to you, in their handwriting, somewhere on your body. (Kenma’s was on his collarbone, and said “ I love you” and Kuroo’s on his lower back saying “Please don’t leave me”. The story is split up through the span of a few years, in which Kenma doesn’t allow Kuroo to tell him he loves him at all. You soon found out that Kuroo suffers from the illness ALS and is slowly dying. In the end, Kuroo dies with Kenma by his side, just two days shy of his 27th birthday.</p><p>     The story is written in 3rd person, focusing on Kenma’s side of the story. I would really love to see it from Kuroo’s point of view, though. The author did an amazing job at telling this story, but I feel if it was told from his side, you would see more of what he felt from finding out Kenma knew they were soulmates to him on his deathbed. The story holds many emotions, ( I cried for nearly a hour and a half) but as Kuroo was the one suffering, I think it’d be a whole lot deeper, and more agonizing to read.</p><p>It is, of course,  fantasy fiction, as (sadly) soulmate marks don't exist. But  it did make the story that much better. I believe the purpose was that it made it even more heartbreaking that Kenma wouldn’t allow his loved one to tell him those 3 words, so he had to show him in his own way. Before Kuroo died, he had told Kenma that there was something he had left for him on the top shelf of the bookcase. So 3 weeks later, Kenma finds it and it </p><p>Raylee Clark<br/>
Short<br/>
Page 2</p><p> </p><p>turns out to be a box full of notes of all the times Kuroo wanted to tell Kenma he loved him, and the exact thing they were doing at that moment in time.</p><p>I would absolutely recommend this story to anyone who has or hasn’t watched the anime, as there's really know reason that you need to know any of the background information, but it does provide a more emotional connection to the characters.  This story broke my heart, as it felt all too real, and it was so easy to lose myself in the words.</p><p>If I could change anything about the story, it would be that Kuroo’s best friend, Koutarou Bokuto and his love interest, Keiji Akaashi, had more time in the story. This was definitely a 10/10 for anyone who needs a good cry and wants a  soulmate story.</p><p>The story link:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>